The Longing Trilogy: Nightmares/Chapter One
Sammie's POV "Get out! GET OUT!" my mother shouted at me. "I AM!" I shouted back, furious. I grabbed my bag from the floor, and ran out of the house. I trudged down the street in nothing but a pair of jeans and a top, looking for a place to shelter. I had just found a comfatable place when a boy, about 14, popped out and said: "Hello." "WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed in fright. "I'm a satyr," he replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Get away from me!" I shouted back. "No. Look, Sammie. You're a demigod." "A what?" I asked. "Demigod. You ever heard of those myths, y'know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera? Well, they're living. And you're a daughter of one. Please, you've got to come!" "Come where?" I retailiated caustiously. "Camp Half-Blood. It's the only safe place for people like, well, you!" he replied. "Okay." I know I shouldn't of. Go off with a stranger who claimed gods existed. But I didn't know how right I was to go. We walked off, until we came to an entrance to a cave. "C'mon, in here!" the satyr said. He drew a big, round, golden coin from his pocket and threw it onto the floor. "O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering! Camp Half-Blood!" Suddenely, a centaur (yes, a centaur) came into view. "You found her!" he cried. "Bring her immediatly!" Amber's POV I gazed out of the window of the Hephaestus Cabin, waiting for Capture the Flag to begin, when I spotted two shapes on the horizon. I grabbed my celestial bronze dagger, and ran outside. As I got nearer, I saw that the two shapes were a demigod, and a satyr. I ran forward, hoping to help them defeat whatever monster it was. A hellhound. The exact same one I defeated 5 years ago. You know how I could tell? I saw the stab wound where I killed it. I tried to retreat before the satyr saw me, but it was too late. "Amber! Come help!" he cried. I ran forward, weilding my dagger. The demigod was a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'll get some more people to help..and take, umm..?" I looked puzzledly at the girl, who said: "Sammie Baker." "Come on-!" I stopped mid-sentence. There was something swirling above her head... Gabrielle's POV I watched as my best friend, Amber Solstice Johnson ran into battle. As she regestered the scene, a swirling shark appeared over the other girl's head. I gasped, and ran outside to see. "Gabby! Come help! And get others!" Amber shouted. So, I did what Amber said. I ran and got Reilly Phillips from the Harmonia Cabin, Terra Wood from the Deimos Cabin and Fall Loch from the Eurus Cabin. We ran and helped them. As the hellhound fell to the floor and crumbled into dust, the shark re-appeared. The satyr looked delighted and said: "Welcome Sammie Baker, daughter of Palaemon, god of sharks!" Sammie looked stunned, but we all clapped. Category:The Longing Trilogy Category:Chapter Page